


your arms are my castle

by seinmit



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, X-Men: Dark Phoenix (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 14:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seinmit/pseuds/seinmit
Summary: Petra Maximoff is a good influence on her lovers.





	your arms are my castle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).

> Based on the prompt of [Every Time We Touch by Jonathan Young](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_VmsK2x9Y4Q&feature=youtu.be). The title is also from that song!

Petra knocked on the door, because she could learn manners if people tried really hard, and then opened it, closed it, and zipped all the way to the other side of the room at full speed, because she was still herself. 

She leaned up against the wall, shifting her leather jacket just so and cocking her hips, before slowing back down to normal-person-speed. 

Scottie and Jean were turned toward the door—Scottie’s fingers were twisted into Jean’s shirt and Jean’s leg was pressed between Scottie’s thighs. It was pretty hot and Petra liked the chance to look at it before they even noticed her. Jean noticed first—unavoidably. She had told Petra that her presence was a white-hot streak in her mind, which always made Petra feel kinda great. 

“Hey ladies,” Petra said. “Celebration sex?” 

She could see tear marks on Jean’s face and the serious look on Scottie’s. It made Petra’s heart hurt, a little. They dealt with so much and they were always feeling like they had to be strong. 

It was easier to develop not-caring as a life style, even if it was always in part artifice. 

“Aw,” she said. “We’re alive, we won, we are the glorious heroes again. It _should_ be a celebration and my pussy is the ice cream cake.” 

That made Jean laugh and Petra felt like a million bucks. Leaning in, she wriggled her way in between the two of them and pushed her head back against Scottie’s shoulder. 

“Ravish me,” she said. “Like I was telling the kids, it was all me, as usual. In here, you get to do the work.”

“Oh really?” Jean said, an attractive dark note to her voice. She bent her head down and kissed Petra’s neck. “All you?” 

“Yep,” Petra said, the end of the word coming out in a plosive burst of air. 

Jean scraped her teeth against Petra’s neck, playful, punishing, and not at all tentative. Petra already felt like she had done some good here. 

“I didn’t do anything?” Jean said, reaching down to unbutton Petra’s jeans. Petra pressed herself against her hand, eager and shameless. 

“Nope,” she said, again leaning into the p. 

“Mm,” Jean said. “Guess I have to make it up to you.” 

She sunk down Petra’s body, nudging her thighs apart with her shoulder and unwrapping her jeans from her hips. Petra let Scottie support her as she leaned back. Petra sighed as Jean rubbed her just once over her cotton underwear, as if to say hello there, how are you. 

“C’mon,” Petra said, not really meaning it. “Pick up the pace.” 

Jean ignored her and pressed her face up into Petra, breathing in deep—Petra could hear it and it turned her on, the idea that Jean was enjoying her scent. 

Finally, Jean pushed her underwear down and got to it, pressing her nose hard against Petra’s clit and licking at her vagina, in exactly the way she liked it. The pressure and the slight, teasing penetration sent heat coiling through her belly, making her moan and toss her head. She never bothered with restraint. 

A hand slipping up her shirt startled her, which made Scottie laugh. 

“Forget about me, asshole?” she said. 

“Well you _really_ weren’t doing anything,” Petra said, breathless. Scottie pinched her nipple, hard, which made Petra moan. 

Jean worked together, pushing her higher and higher, her thigh twitching enough that she shifted to throw it over Jean’s shoulder, letting herself be totally held up between the two other women. 

Her hips rocked, helpless, eager for more of the rhythmic movements that were taking her where she wanted to go. 

One of Jean’s hands reached up and slipped one finger into Petra, curling up and rubbing, hard, while her mouth sucked on Petra’s clit. 

It was enough to have Petra shake and cry out, her voice cracking. 

Jean kept going while Petra came apart, all her muscles trembling, until Petra thwacked her on the shoulder. 

“Enough, enough,” she said. “You’ve made your point.” 

Jean sat back on her heels and grinned up at them with a slick mouth and chin and dry eyes. There was no trace of darkness.

“My turn?” she said, sounding cheerful, and Petra felt invaluable.


End file.
